


Tactical Failure

by RECHerondale



Series: 9-1-1 🔥 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Parents Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Eddie's tactics have become too transparent - Buck knows what he's up to and he's had enough.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 🔥 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	Tactical Failure

Buck sighs as he walks from Christopher’s room to their own, spotting a repeat of his previous observation. Overflowing laundry hampers. He retraces his steps down the hall again to grab the larger basket from the laundry room before amassing the dirty laundry together.

He looks up from his task of picking Eddie’s shirts and underwear off of the bedroom floor when he hears a distinctive giggle accompanying familiar footsteps. He shoots Eddie a bemused look as the older man steps into the room, Christopher clinging to his back and giggling gleefully, watching as the other man takes in the scene before putting on a faux innocent face.

“I thought you agreed to do this two days ago.” Buck states, crossing his arms against his chest once he finishes rounding up everything that needs washing, the stacked basket sitting on the bed in front of him as Eddie stays in the doorway.

“I forgot,” Eddie tries before wincing at Buck’s look of disbelief, putting Christopher down carefully before holding his hands up in surrender to his boyfriend. “I’m sorry – I really did mean to do it but I got distracted cleaning up toys.”

Buck debates the honesty in the statement, deciding to let the older man think he’s gotten away with the excuse for now since Buck knows that he was actually the one to pick up Christopher’s toys after work the other day. Instead, he changes the subject as he picks up the laundry basket, balancing it on his hip as he approaches the pair. “What have you two been up all morning anyway?”

“Playing airplanes in the back yard.” Chris happily informs him, clapping with residual excitement from the activity. “Daddy can't lift me as high as you can, though.”

“Yeah, thanks for that, Chris,” Eddie sarcastically mumbles in reply to his son’s blunt statement, making the boy laugh.

“Oh, so while I was getting on with that list of chores you’ve got pinned on the fridge for us both to do, you’ve been outside playing.” Buck raises an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Nice to finally know my role in the household – as the maid.”

“Buck...” Eddie whines, dropping his head back childishly in complaint. “I’m sorry – we were just having fun and lost track of time. I’ll help now.”

“You know what,” Buck states, motioning for Christopher to transfer his grip from his dad to Buck. “I distinctly remember this being your chore to do – two days ago - anyway. Looks like it’s my turn to go play in the garden with Chris and leave someone else to do the work.”

“But-" 

“Don’t want to hear it.” Buck cuts the other man off as Christopher laughs at their antics.

“I love you.” Eddie makes one last attempt, which Buck isn’t falling for in the slightest.

The younger man shakes his head, shoving the heavy laundry basket against Eddie’s chest so that he has no choice but to hold it, before picking up Chris. “Stop saying “I love you" to get out of chores. It won’t work.”

Eddie groans, watching Buck move around him before walking away down the hallway, Christopher waving over the blonde's shoulder. Once the other man is out of sight, Eddie looks down at the multitude of clothes in the basket in his arms and resigns himself to the coming battle with the washing machine. As he hefts the basket into the laundry room and starts sorting the clothes, he tells himself that he’s definitely going to have to find another method that works on Buck because he seriously hates doing the laundry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> All feedback (kudos and comments) is appreciated and loved.  
> I appreciate it all!


End file.
